


Only Human

by DaisyxBuckley



Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i cant causally like a fandom, mitch rapp can't have nice things, this was literally a fever dream at 4 am so here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyxBuckley/pseuds/DaisyxBuckley
Summary: Ophelia Lane has a past that most CIA operatives would hate to have. The 25 year old is sent back to The Barn to help Stan train the new batch of recruits, including one that is hell bent on getting revenge. Can she keep it together or will a secret that is hidden under the surface come back and haunt her?





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally something that I thought of while watching the movie. I had played a character like Ophelia for a bit in an RPG on tumblr and I wanted to see how I could incorporate her into this world, and it worked! So hopefully you all like how it turned out.

The Barn- Present Day 

Pop. Pop. Pop. The shots rang out in the empty shooting range, echoing off the walls. The slim hands that held the 9mm G4 moved in a fluid motion that not many were capable of, but she was. To her it was an extension of her body, something that seemed as natural to her as breathing. Emptying the mag, the woman put the gun down on the table in front of her and took her protective gear off. 

"God damn O, I've seen you shoot probably 1000 times and every time I'm still amazed at how good you are." Ophelia smiled a bit and looked at Jones as he walked over clapping. 

"Thanks. I just needed to blow off some steam. Stan has some new guys he wants me to check out for him so if anyone asks I'm a recruit up here." O said as she fixed her ponytail and handed the weapon to the range instructor. The older man nodded and clapped her shoulder with a warm smile. 

"I'm really happy you're back Phi. I was worried about you." Before Ophelia could answer she heard a noise behind them. Turning around she saw Stan standing by the entrance staring at her. Nodding once more at Jones, the brunette walked over and grabbed her bag following Stan out of the range. 

"I need you to lead combative class for a bit today. I have a new guy coming in." Stan said as they both walked towards where the group was standing. It was a circle of about 10 males and 2 females. "Scope them out. Find their weaknesses and tell me who you think is a good fit" 

Ophelia nodded but didn't respond. She didn't have to. Stan knew her inside and out by now and knew that she understood. Her goal was to see if there was anyone else that would be good enough, that could be trained for his select team. "Remember your cover." Was all he said before they reached the group. 

"Listen up! This is Ophelia Lane. She is going to be leading the class for the first half today. She's one of the best that's two classes ahead of you and I expect to hear a good report when I return." Stan said with a blank face. Ophelia stood next to him mirroring his expression as she scanned the crowd. "Anyone fucks up and you're gone." He said before turning away. The group stared at Ophelia as she stared back. She knew that they were trying to figure out who and what exactly she was, but she knew they would never be able to. Motioning for them to circle up around here, O stood and waited before she began. 

“When you’re in the field on a mission you won't always have a weapon close by.” She said as she slowly looked at everyone. “It’s a huge reason why the CIA trains you to be the best in combatives. When it's you and your target, or you and other enemies, you need to be able to take them down in any way possible. The majority of the time you won't have it as easy as point and shoot.” As she spoke she heard someone snickering in the background. Turning on her heel, Ophelia faced him. “Conners, you have something to say?” She asked tilting her head to the side as she studied him. Conners stood up straighter as he looked down at the hazel eyed woman. “No ma’am. I was just saying that if you have to fight hand to hand you’ve already lost. Or at least that’s what my dad said.” 

“Your father is also a sniper who has seen little face to face combat.” Ophelia deadpanned “And he wouldn’t know real combat if it hit him in the face.” She saw him scoff and try to deflect it but she knew that he was upset with it. Stepping towards the middle of the circle, she lifted her hand and made a slight motion beckoning him forward. Conners stepped into the circle with her and looked nervously around. 

“The main rule of hand to hand combat is never let the enemy know what you’re going to do next. You want to have the element of surprise on them at all times, if they can read your moves they can kill you.” She said as she faced towards the taller man. Putting her hands behind her back she stood there. “When you’re ready.” Was all she said before taking a step back. Conners looked at her for a full minute before he finally realized that she wanted him to attack her. Charging forward, Ophelia saw his eyes move to the side that he wanted to attack. Right before his fist was about to make contact with her face, the girl moved to the left. Conners kept going as his momentum carried him to the other side of the circle. The look on the womans face never changed as he moved back in front of her. 

“I wanna go again.” He said with a determined look on his face. Ophelia nodded as she got ready along with him. As he charged forward Ophelia dropped down low and swiped her leg out as she took out his left knee. Conners went down with a yell as she lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his neck, squeezing till he was on the ground. When she felt a tap on her thigh Ophelia got up and looked at him. 

“Rule number two. Always know your targets weaknesses. If you know their weaknesses then you can play off them. Conners here had an old football injury from college that I took advantage of.” She said looking down and offered her hand. Conners took it and Ophelia helped him up and smiled slightly. “That was good though, just remember i’ve been doing this a bit longer than you.” He nodded as he went back to his spot in the circle. Ophelia looked everyone in the eye for a second before talking again. “You need to understand that out there it’s basic instinct. You need to be the best otherwise you will get killed. Everyone pair up.” She said as she watched who went with who. Conners paired up with one of the girls and Ophelia watched them for a bit as they fought before walking over to the other female in the group. 

Watching her struggle against the other man, Ophelia finally cut in. “Kates. You need to use your size.” Ophelia was about 5’7 but Kates didn’t reach any higher than about 5’2. Compared to the other recruit she was almost childlike. Kates looked confused as she Ophelia walked over. “Here, you’re tinier than him and all your power is in your legs. You can use that.” She said showing the girl the move she used earlier on her sparring partner. Working with her for a bit longer, Ophelia finally heard the footsteps that signaled Stans approach and held up her hand to get everyone's attention. 

“Okay shitheads. Enough party games.” Stan said as he walked down the hill where the group was. Ophelia noticed the man that was standing behind him and though she stayed focused on Stan, she observed him out of the corner of her eye. He was tall, probably about 6 feet and had long hair that fell in his eyes. The scruff of his beard looked like it had been trimmed recently, but to the point where it was just to stave off looking like a wild animal. His eyes were the color of warm whiskey and he had an unreadable expression on his face that Ophelia recognized as someone who didn’t want to reveal what they were thinking. The brunette realized that she had let her eyes stay a little too long on him when he met hers before looking away. 

“Combatives training isn't a time for you to go easy on people, it’s not a time to show off and look like a hot shot. It's a time to hone your skills and practice how you fight.” Stan said his voice booming through the woods.”I’m sure Ophelia here has shown you a few things and taught you our two main rules.” The group nodded as they looked over at her before looking back at him. “Good, you’re going to need it.” Motioning for the man to follow him into the circle, Ophelia took her place leaning against a tree and watched what was about to happen next. “This is Mitch Rapp. He’s one of the new guys who will be joining your class.” Stan said with a grin on his face that O recognized as one of his famous ones. Taking a knife out of his back holster, Stan held it out to Mitch. “Kill me.” 

It took Mitch about ten seconds to grab the knife and attack. Ophelia straightened up and watched the man as he moved. His shirt lifted up as he went after Stan and Ophelia could see the defined trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. His muscles in his back could be seen moving under his shirt as he swiped the knife moving around the moves that Stan blocked. He was good, but sloppy. He moved as if he had some sort of training but not the kind that stood out with the CIA...at least not yet. Ophelia watched as Mitch moved like he was almost dancing, a determined look on his face. He was no match for Stan though and the older man knew that as he managed to get a grip on Mitch’s arm and twist it, shoving him to the ground as he pointed the knife in his face. 

“Know your enemy. And don’t get too cocky.” Stan said standing up. “Mr. Rapp’s issue here is that he is messy. Hes good but messy and he let his cockyness get the best of him. Don’t do that.” He looked around at the group and locked eyes with Ophelia and nodded. “Go take a shower. All of you fucking stink.” He said walking towards the main house. Ophelia looked at Mitch one more time as he got up and started walking away catching up to Stan to tell him how the beginning of the class went. She could feel eyes on her as she walked and glanced over her shoulder to see those eyes belonging to Mitch. Shaking her head she sighed as she caught up to Stan, trying to put the whiskey colored eyes out of her mind. 

Mitch watched her as she walked away and caught up to Stan. Her ponytail swung as she jogged and even with her zip up hoodie on, he could tell that she was defined. Her yoga pants cut off at the calf and were tight on her lower half, showing off the strength that she had in her legs. What she didn’t know is that he and Stan had stood on the hill watching her lead the group before coming down. He saw just a little bit of how she fought and knew that she was good at what she did, and she knew it. There was something about her that Mitch recognized though, a coldness behind her eyes that was there even though she had tried to hide it. Moving the hair from his eyes, he started towards the house that he and the other recruits stayed in wanting nothing more than to just shower and be alone.


End file.
